Bring Me To Life
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: SongFic. Sesshoumaru novamente é o alvo de um plano de Naraku. Mas o príncipe receberá a valiosa ajuda de uma certa menina que não teme o perigo e que arriscará a própria vida pela dele.


(Inuyasha não me pertence. Mas bem que o Sesshoumaru poderia ser meu... ; ;)

(Esta é minha primeira songfic. Sesshoumaru é acometido por um terrível mal. Conseguirá salvar-se? E quanto a seus companheiros, poderão ajudá-lo? Espero que gostem! )

Bring me To Life (Traga-me Para a Vida) 

A escuridão tenta apossar-se de meus sentidos, sem que eu consiga repeli-la. Meu corpo reluta em obedecer-me. Eu o sinto ficar cada vez mais pesado, inerte.

Dor? Não. Algo mais insano. Talvez um feitiço mais poderoso que eu... Impossível!

Como algo tão absurdo pode acontecer com Sesshoumaru, o poderoso inuyoukai das Terras do Oeste?

A dormência vence e faz meu corpo tombar pesadamente rumo ao solo. Mesmo de costas, posso sentir o forte cheiro da terra e da grama verde esmagada, além do suave perfume da pequena fêmea humana e a presença de outros youkais.

O silêncio reina.

Quero abrir os olhos! Mas não consigo me mover. Sinto como se estivesse acorrentado e sendo puxado cada vez mais para o fundo, indo de encontro ao nada.

Escuto um último chamado antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru!"

**How can you see into my eyes **(Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos)

**like open doors **(como portas abertas)

**leading you down into my core** (Conduzindo você até meu interior)

**where I've become so numb? **(Onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida)

**Without a soul; **(Sem uma alma;)

**my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, **(Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio)

**until you find it there and lead it back home.** (Até que você o encontre e o leve de volta para casa.)

Uma risada sem emoção ecoa pela floresta, chamando a atenção dos companheiros do príncipe youkai.

"Sssseu maldito! Como oussssa atacar o Sssenhor Sssesssshoumaru? – Jaken interroga o ser misterioso escondido sob a pele de babuíno branco.

"Por favor, traz ele de volta! – suplica Rin aflita olhando Kagura, a mestra dos ventos. Esta dá um passo para trás e, percebendo que seu trabalho terminara, encaminha-se para o lado direito de Naraku, tendo Kanna do outro lado de seu criador.

"O Sr. Sesshoumaru estava atrapalhando meus planos, de forma que tive que retirá-lo do caminho – responde o ambicioso meio-youkai – Hahaha...

Rin, desesperada, corre ajoelhar-se ao lado do príncipe, derramando grossas lágrimas sobre o ferimento do rapaz.

"Senhor Jaken, o que vamos fazer? – pergunta ela com angústia na voz infantil.

"Eu não sei, Rin. – responde Jaken, vendo Naraku e suas crias desaparecerem no céu no interior de uma nuvem escura de miasma.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru, por favor, acorde... – pede a garotinha, ainda chorando, debruçada sobre o youkai.

"Não adianta, Rin. – Jaken falou, aproximando-se – O Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru esssstá muito ferido. Temossss que encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo. "Masss eu não sssei qual..." – continua ele, em pensamento – "Essste fragmento corrompido essstá muito próxxximo ao ssseu coraççção. Nem o próprio ssenhor Sssesssshoumaru conssseguiu retirá-lo. Apenasss feriu a ssi mesmo. E eu não tenho poderess para ajudar. Eu sou um inútil!"

"Senhor Jaken, o que está fazendo? – a garota pergunta ingenuamente ao ver o pequeno youkai pulando de um lado para outro, batendo em sua própria cabeça com as pequenas mãos.

"Er.. Nada, nada... – responde ele, sem graça e triste.

"Senhor Jaken... – fala Rin com voz chorosa – Temos que buscar ajuda! – Jaken arregala os olhos em resposta, de forma que Rin continua – Vamos, senhor Jaken?

"Não há a quem pedir ajuda! – responde Jaken com olhar perdido – Ninguém pode fazer nada.

"Pode sim, tem que existir alguém! Fique aqui cuidando do Sr. Sesshoumaru. – Rin dirige-se para perto de Aruru, fazendo carinha séria – Eu vou buscar ajuda!

"Rin, não ssseja tola! – grita Jaken, vendo Rin afastar-se montada no youkai de duas cabeças – Volte aqui! Riiiin!

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **(Me chame e me salve da escuridão.)

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Bib my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Before a come undown.**

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Save me from the dark. **(Me chame e me salve da escuridão.)

"Onde será que eles estão? – Rin pergunta-se, olhando a terra abaixo deles – Aruru, você encontrou alguma coisa?

O youkai dragão nega com um movimento e continua em seu caminho, sendo guiado pela garota.

"Nós temos que encontrá-los. Mais depressa, Aruru!

**Now that I know what I'm without **(Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho)

**you can't just leave me. **(Você não pode simplesmente me deixar)

**Breathe into me and make me real. **(Respire através de mim e me faça real)

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida)

"Aruru, você se lembra deste local? – Rin pergunta, baixando a face para ficar mais próxima das orelhas do youkai – Aquele meio-youkai que conhece bem as plantas vive por aqui, não é? O Jinenji...

Aruru confirma, e assenta na relva macia, deitando-se na grama a fim de esperar Rin retornar.

Rin chega a frente de uma cabana. Do lado dela estão duas pessoas. Uma reconhece como sendo a velha mulher que chamara de "bruxa das montanhas" da última vez que ali estivera. Mas a outra... só pode reconhecer a voz.

"Senhor Jinenji... – Rin chama, interrompendo a conversa de mãe e filho e fazendo o meio-youkai voltar-se para ela. É a primeira vez que o vê de fato.

"Ah, é você... O que está fazendo aqui, sozinha?

"Oi... É que eu... precisava de sua ajuda, Sr. Jinenji... – começa ela, aproximando-se – Tem uma pessoa que eu conheço que está muito ferida... O senhor poderia me ajudar? Tem alguma planta que ajuda a curar um ferimento?

"Não vá me dizer que é para o youkai que você veio buscar a planta dos Mil Dias... – fala a mãe de Jinenji, surpresa.

"Não, não... É outro... Por favor, poderia me ajudar?

"Outro? – a mulher indaga comovida – Você tem muito inocência, garotinha... Parece não se importar com o fato de estar ao lado de youkais...

"Eles são meus amigos... – responde Rin e continua, apressada – Senhor Jinenji...

"Sim, eu posso ajudá-la. – o meio-youkai levanta-se e entra na cabana, voltando pouco depois com algumas folhas – Esta planta vai ajudar seu amigo. Como se trata de um youkai, basta que ele coma estas folhas, puras.

"Não sei como agradecer, senhor Jinenji... – Rin curva-se, sorridente e retorna em disparada.

"Tenha cuidado! – grita a senhora, observando a menina afastar-se correndo – "Essas crianças..."

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **(Me chame e me salve da escuridão.)

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Bib my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Before a come undown.**

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

"Aruru, encontramos! – Rin aponta para uma fogueira acesa abaixo deles. – Vamos até lá.

"O quê? – Inuyasha levanta o olhar para o céu estrelado e vê um ponto esquisito aproximar-se deles – Parece aquele youkai que acompanha o Sesshoumaru... Mas eu não estou sentindo o cheiro dele.

"Claro, você está sem faro... – Miroku responde, levantando-se. De fato Inuyasha está com seus cabelos negros.

"Senhor Inuyasha! – Rin desmonta de Aruru e aproxima-se correndo do grupo reunido em volta de uma fogueira – Senhor Inuyasha! É o senhor?– surpreende-se ao vê-lo em sua figura humana – Pensei que o senhor tinha os cabelos da mesma cor que os do Sr. Sesshoumaru... – Inuyasha resmunga qualquer coisa e Rin continua, ignorando sua irritação – Por favor, preciso de sua ajuda!

"O que houve? – pergunta Kagome.

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida)

**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside. **(tenho vivido uma mentira / Não há nada dentro)

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida)

"O quêêê? – Inuyasha surpreende-se com as palavras da garota que acompanha Sesshoumaru – Aconteceu isso mesmo? E aquele maldito mandou você até aqui!

"Sim, senhor... quer dizer, não, senhor! – responde Rin – Eu vim por conta própria.

"Ahhh... – resmunga Inuyasha torcendo o pescoço e cruzando os braços – Sinto muito, menina... Mas isto não é problema meu...!

"Inuyasha! – Kagome chama a atenção do meio-youkai – Não fale assim! É claro que vamos ajudar, Rin. O Inuyasha pode ficar aqui, já que está em sua forma humana, mas eu vou acompanhá-la.

"Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada! – sorriu contente Rin, dando pulinhos.

"Ei, Kagome! Volte já aqui! Você não deve fazer isso! Kagomeee! Maldição! – Inuyasha grita em vão, vendo os demais afastarem-se.

**Frozen inside without your touch, **(Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque,)

**without your love, darling. **(Sem seu amor, querido.)

**Only you are the life among the dead. **(Só você é a vida entre os mortos.)

"Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru... – murmura Jaken, aproximando-se de mim com algo que lembra um sorriso – O ssenhor essstá acordado...

Prefiro nada responder. Minha batalha nesse momento é para controlar meu corpo. Este ferimento incomoda e deixa meus movimentos mais lentos.

Após ficar em pé, passeio o olhar ao meu redor. Jaken, árvores tombadas (lembranças de minha última batalha contra Naraku), clareira, árvores e...

"Onde está Rin?

"Ela foi com Aruru... – começa ele com uma voz medrosa, parecendo escolher as palavras – buscar... ajuda...

Novamente nada falo. O Sol está a caminho de se pôr. Rin sabe que há youkais perigosos à noite. Fico tranqüilo apenas pelo fato de Aruru estar com ela.

Não tenho forças para ir atrás dela. A única coisa a fazer é esperá-la.

O mundo ameaça desaparecer de minha vista a qualquer momento. Sento-me encostado no tronco de uma árvore e fecho meus olhos. Cuidar de meus ferimentos... e esperar... A escuridão parece tão convidativa...

**All of this time **(Todo esse tempo)

**I can't believe I couldn't see **(Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver)

**Kept in the dark **(Me mantive no escuro)

**but you were there in front of me **(mas você estava lá na minha frente)

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. **(Eu tenho dormido há mil anos)

**I've got to open my eyes to everything. **(Parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo.)

**Without a thought **(Sem um pensamento)

**Without a voice **(Sem uma voz)

**Without a soul **(Sem uma alma)

**Don't let me die here/There must be something more. **(Não me deixe morrer aqui / Deve haver algo mais)

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida.)

"Jaken, onde está o senhor Sesshoumaru? – escuto a voz distante de Rin mas não consigo vê-la. Sinto outros cheiros com ela. Quem a está acompanhando é...

"Esssperando por vocccê na clareira. Vá l� depressssa. E... – algo o assusta, pois cessa de falar repentinamente – O que elesss... essstão fazzzendo aqui!

"Eu disse que ia buscar ajuda, senhor Jaken... – responde Rin diante de seu olhar de desaprovação – Foi o que fiz.

"Menina essstúpida! O ssenhor Sssesshoumaru não vai gostar disso.

"Ah, fica quieto. – diz outra voz feminina. Trata-se daquela fêmea humana que acompanha Inuyasha – Eu vim aqui para ajudar e você ainda reclama. Cadê o Sesshoumaru?

Passos ecoam pela floresta, aproximando-se do local onde eu estou sentado. Não posso mais mover-me e vejo apenas figuras turvas se aproximando. A fêmea humana, acompanhada de mais três seres insignificantes, Rin, Jaken e Aruru surgem de entre as árvores. Os companheiros de Inuyasha olham-me de alto a baixo, incrédulos e a mulher aproxima-se de forma cautelosa.

"A Rin... me disse que precisava de ajuda, Sesshoumaru. – fala ela, fixando o olhar em meu ferimento – É um fragmento corrompido da Jóia de Quatro Almas... deve estar incomodando... Eu... Hm... Deixe-me retirá-lo...

Meu olhar transpassa-a como uma lâmina gelada, já que não consigo mais emitir nenhum som e levanto a face para Rin, em silêncio. A menina, como se fosse criança culpada, esconde-se atrás de Jaken.

A fêmea humana está com certo receio de mim. Quase sorrio com ironia. Ainda em silêncio, volto a observá-la, desprezando seu ar de pena. Eu não preciso da comoção de ninguém. Tão tocante seu senso de caridade... Quem ela pensa que é para me tocar! Prefiro a morte a dever qualquer favor a esta criatura... Quero ordenar que se afaste e me deixe em paz, mas não posso sequer esboçar uma reação... Sinto uma enorme repulsa por seu gesto...

Após alguns instantes tentando aparentemente reunir coragem suficiente, a mulher toca-me e, aproveitando-se do fato de minha armadura estar quebrada naquele ponto, consegue retirar uma lasca negra cintilante de meu peito. Aquele mesmo fragmento que eu tentara retirar, conseguindo apenas me ferir.

Ao tocar no fragmento negro, a jóia imediatamente volta à sua tonalidade original pelo poder daquela sacerdotisa. Ela suspira e sorri para Rin e para seus companheiros, o monge, a exterminadora e a youkai gato.

"Consegui! – festeja ela com ar de quem me fez uma grande coisa... que patético!

Rin sai de trás de Jaken e, saltitando alegremente, pára a minha frente, com um sorriso inocente em seus lábios.

"Que bom que ela conseguiu, senhor Sesshoumaru.

A mulher ainda se demora a olhar-me. O que ela espera? Um obrigado! Ignoro-a.

Observo impassível os amigos de meu estúpido meio-irmão afastarem-se. Minha visão volta ao normal e recupero meus movimentos aos poucos. Ergo o olhar para apreciar a luz das estrelas.

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Wake me up inside. **(Acorde-me por dentro)

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Call my name and save me from the dark. **(Me chame e me salve da escuridão.)

**(Wake me up.) **((Acorde-me))

**Bib my blood to run.**

**(I can't wake up.) **((Eu não consigo acordar))

**Before a come undown.**

**(Save me. ) **((Salve-me))

**Save me from the nothing I've become.**

"Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu lhe trouxe uma coisa. – Rin fala, fazendo-me baixar o olhar para ela, que segura uma planta em suas pequenas e delicadas mãos – O senhor Jinenji disse que é muito boa e que vai ajudá-lo a ficar bom.

"Não preciso. – respondo secamente, para desapontamento da menina.

Afasto-me ainda fraco sem esperar pelos demais.

"Naraku, ser desprezível... Eu não me esquecerei que fez minha vida depender de uma humana!"

Sesshoumaru afasta-se em seu silêncio frio e habitual.

Não entende a razão de Naraku ter tido todo aquele trabalho à toa, entregando quase que de "boa vontade" o fragmento da jóia para Inuyasha. O que ele esperava? Que ele morresse só com aquilo?

Rin, montada em Aruru, e Jaken o seguem.

O orgulhoso youkai cachorro continua altivo a sua caminhada rumo ao desconhecido... levando oculta em sua mão direita uma planta de poucas folhas. A mesma que Rin trouxera para ele...

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida.)

**I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.** (Tenho vivido uma mentira / Não há nada dentro)

**Bring me to life. **(Traga-me para a vida.)


End file.
